Prototipo
by Sephiroth Takamachi
Summary: Un virus se ha esparcido por la ciudad, Nanoha tendrá que desentrañar quien lo hizo para detenerlo antes de que el apocalipsis llegue a Mid-Childa
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de Nanoha me pertenece

Advertencia: este fic puede contener escenas no aptas para todo el público, se recomienda discreción

_Varias marchas se han producido en el cuartel general de las fuerzas armadas para protestar sobre supuestos experimentos para crear armas biológicas en los laboratorios de investigación, la comandante Hayate Yagami desmintió dichos rumores diciendo que en estos solo se hace investigación médica._

_Ha habido dos ataques a personas en las afueras de la ciudad, según los forenses fue un ataque de algún animal, se descartan familiares_

_Hay más de 500 personas en hospitales debido a un brote de una enfermedad nunca antes vista, la población está en pánico_

_La comandante Hayate Yagami ha desaparecido y con ella sus guardianes, se rumora que fue un asesinato_

_En una conmovedora ceremonia, amigos y familiares de la comandante Hayate Yagami dieron el último adiós a la comandante Hayate Yagami, aunque no se encontró el cuerpo_

_Ya hay más de 10000 infectados por esta rara enfermedad, ¿Qué?, Noticias de última hora, hay crisis en los hospitales, según nuestras fuentes los infectados están atacando a la gente_

_Varias zonas de la ciudad están bajo el control de la enfermedad, la policía y el ejército apenas y puede contenerlos, se ha autorizado el despliegue de un grupo de asalto liderado por la as de ases Nanoha Takamachi_

_Después de varios días el ejército ha dado un comunicado… el grupo de asalto fue completamente destruido, el as de ases esta desaparecido…_

4 días antes…

-Esto está de locos- dijo Nanoha viendo la televisión con cara de preocupación

-¿Iras mañana con el grupo de asalto?- preguntó Fate

-Es mi deber- dijo Nanoha

-Pero son muy pocos, ¿Cómo van a detenerlos a todos?- Fate estaba muy preocupada

-Con un Starlight Breaker- Sonrió Nanoha

-Sabes que no puedes usarlo sin permiso de los altos mandos- dijo Fate

-tal vez tengamos que poner algún dispositivo de purificación- dijo Nanoha apagando la televisión

-No te han dicho nada- dijo Fate

-Lo único que sé es que es algo que puede cambiar la situación drásticamente, o al menos eso me dijeron- Nanoha se levantó

-Aun así estoy preocupada, después de lo que le pasó a Hayate- dijo Fate triste

-tengo mis sospechas, no encontraron el cuerpo- dijo Nanoha

-¿sugieres que sigue viva?- dijo Fate

-Tal vez, su casa fue quemada completamente a pesar de que el incidente pasó en las afueras- Nanoha hablaba en un tono más bajo

-Entonces dices que descubrió algo y que la eliminaron por eso- aseveró Fate con el mismo tono

-son solo suposiciones, y con respecto a la infección es sospechoso que hayan ocurrido en hospitales lejanos al cuartel- dijo Nanoha- También que desde el principio no se hayan tomado acciones-

-¿Por qué no llamaron a todos los StrikerS?- Fate abrazó su cojín

-Tal vez piensen que es como matar una mosca con una Bazuca- dijo Nanoha

-Descuida, estaré bien- dijo Nanoha acostándose en la cama

-Cuánto tardará la infección en alcanzar la zona verde- se preguntó Fate

-No te preocupes, el ejército y la policía trabajan lo mejor que pueden para contener la infección en el área roja- explicó Nanoha

-Descansa bien, Mañana será un día difícil- dijo Fate acostándose también

- tú también- dijo Nanoha apagando las luces

En la mañana Nanoha se levantó temprano, se vistió y fue a ver a Vivio, estaba plácidamente dormida, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación

-Ya te vas- dijo Fate en la sala esperándola, Nanoha asintió, Fate abrazó a Nanoha

-Vuelve por favor- dijo Fate con la voz quebradiza

-Lo haré- dijo Nanoha, un autobús negro la esperaba afuera, se despidió con la mano y subió al autobús, adentro solo había un hombre, uno que no conocía, el autobús arrancó

-Me alegra verla- dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano, Nanoha saludó

-¿De qué se trata esto?- preguntó Nanoha al hombre

-La ciudad está condenada, el virus se propaga, por su periodo de incubación lento tenemos tiempo, pero en unos días pasará el bloqueo policiaco y el área que no está infectada estará a su merced- Nanoha lo observaba atenta

-¿y cómo evito eso?- dijo Nanoha

-verá, como tal vez ya se dio cuenta, el grupo en el que va no es de exterminación- dijo el hombre

-Por los perfiles que leí todos son expertos en armas de fuego y sobrevivientes de guerra- dijo Nanoha

-Así es, son un equipo de recuperación- dijo el hombre- hace unas semanas nos llegó una llamada de uno de nuestros laboratorios, habían desarrollado una cura para el virus, por desgracia el laboratorio sucumbió ante ellos, es como si algo los hubiera alertado- Nanoha observó unos papeles que el hombre tenía con el

-Y esos son…- dijo Nanoha señalándolos, el hombre se los entregó

-Observe y memorice los mapas, el antídoto se encuentra en el sótano, allí también se encuentra una tarjeta de seguridad, le permitirá a su equipo acceder fácilmente al edificio- el autobús se detuvo, habían llegado al límite de la zona segura, Nanoha bajó, una docena de hombres enmascarados la saludo, Nanoha sonrió, algo apestaba allí y no era la carne putrefacta, el equipo subió a un blindado para poder pasar por la ciudad hasta el laboratorio

-Un campo AMF ha sido detectado en toda la zona roja- avisó Raising Heart, sus habilidades estarían restringidas, ¿Por qué? Se preguntó

-Capitana, tome- dijo uno de los hombres entregándole un rifle automático, a Nanoha no le gustaba nada usar ese tipo de armas, pero dado el caso lo recibió

-Gracias- dijo Nanoha colgándose el rifle esperando no tener que usarlo, en el viaje había mucho movimiento, Nanoha supuso que era por pasar sobre todos esos infectados, según Shamal antes de que desapareciera eran como muertos vivientes, así que no debía tener miedo en usar la fuerza

-Llegamos al lugar- dijo el conductor

-¿se ve algo?- preguntó uno de los soldados, Nanoha revisó

-¡Cuidado!- grito Nanoha al ver que un auto volaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos impactándolos, el blindado dio varias vueltas desplazándose varios metros despedazándose

-Mierda- Nanoha se levantó del piso, el panorama era muy diferente al de la zona verde, edificios derrumbados, autos destruidos, muchos lugares envueltos en llamas, partes de personas desperdigadas en el piso, hasta el cielo era de un tono rojizo, algunos de sus compañeros y partes de otros estaban en el piso, Nanoha fue a auxiliarlos.

-Mierda, parece ser que solo nosotros estamos vivos- dijo uno de los soldados, solo eran 3 y la capitana, se escuchó el sonido de una horda de infectados

-Debemos irnos, hacia acá- dijo Nanoha corriendo hacia el laboratorio, varios infectados se cruzaron en su camino, pero Nanoha se las arregló para quitarlos del camino

-Llegamos- dijo un soldado mientras tomaban una postura para proteger a Nanoha en lo que abría la puerta

-(Te estaba buscando)- Nanoha volteó a ver atrás de ella

-¿Dijeron algo?- preguntó Nanoha, los hombres negaron, ¿Ahora estaba escuchando voces? Debía de haberse golpeado fuerte, La puerta se abrió finalmente, entraron con cuidado

-Despejado- dijo Nanoha

-Revisen la sala- ordenó la capitana, los soldados asintieron

-(¿A qué has venido?)- Nanoha sacudió la cabeza, eso estaba raro, lo mejor era terminar con todo eso rápido

-La habitación es segura- dijo uno de los soldados

-Bajemos al sótano- dijo Nanoha encaminándose, todo parecía vacio, no había rastros de pelea, ¿Por qué dijeron que el laboratorio había sucumbido a los infectados? Las sospechas de Nanoha se hacían más fuertes

-El antídoto esta mas adelante- dijo Nanoha observando la habitación, de repente algo se escuchó en la oscuridad

-¿Qué fue eso?- los hombres apuntaron con sus linternas a la oscuridad, varios infectados salieron de las sombras

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Nanoha

-¡Consiga el antídoto! ¡Nosotros los detendremos!- dijo el soldado, Nanoha asintió, corrió hacia la habitación donde estaba el aparato con el antídoto

-(Busca la verdad)- Nanoha la ignoró y abrió el contenedor, un tubo sellado con un líquido rojo turbio salió, ese era su objetivo, había unos papeles a un lado del aparato, Nanoha los tomó

_Archivo de Investigación 2_

_La nueva cepa del virus actúa totalmente diferente, solamente afecta a organismos con ciertas características, hasta ahora los únicos organismos que se han visto afectados son unas cuantas células, así que desconocemos las características del organismo indicado y si hay alguno capaz de asimilar el virus en su totalidad, se ha puesto bajo llave la cepa ya que podría ser mortal para cualquiera que llegase a tener contacto con él._

_Archivo de Investigación 3_

_Las células que al parecer habían logrado asimilar el virus se deterioraron rápidamente en los últimos días y han quedado como las células afectadas por la cepa anterior_

Nanoha se preguntó si la cepa de la que se hablaba en el informe era la que sostenía, sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a reunirse con su equipo, los infectados llegaban sin cesar

-Estamos atrapados- dijo uno disparando

-Entonces haré una salida- Nanoha apuntó con Raising Heart a la horda

-¡Divine Buster!- gritó y destruyo a todos los que estaban enfrente

-¡Vamos!- se apresuraron a salir por el camino

-¡Subamos Rápido!- gritó uno de los soldados, mas enemigos bajaban por ellos, pero se deshicieron rápidamente de ellos

-(Búscame a mí)- la voz volvió

-Lo logramos- dijo uno, ya habían salido a la calle, misteriosamente los infectados se alejaban

-Buen trabajo- dijo Nanoha, se escucharon rugidos a lo lejos

-¡Mierda!, ¡Cazadores!- todos se alarmaron

-¿Cazadores?- preguntó Nanoha

-¡Dientes y garras muy rápidos y hambrientos!- Eso sonaba feo

-La ZA está en aquel edificio, si corremos llegaremos- Nanoha asintió, varias figuras grandes salieron por la esquina

-¡Corran!- Gritó Nanoha, el equipo corrió hacia el edificio mientras los cazadores los seguían a gran velocidad

-¡Mueran!- uno de los soldados disparó a los cazadores, uno lo atacó

-¡Nooo!- Nanoha intentó regresar

-¡No puedes ayudarlo!- otro la jaló hacia el interior, cerraron la pesada puerta, Nanoha golpeó el piso con el puño maldiciendo

-¿En realidad vale la pena?- preguntó uno de ellos

-No lo sabemos, solo nos queda esperar mejor- dijo Nanoha levantándose

Vayamos a la azotea para el rescate- dijo el hombre al otro lado de la habitación

-Afirmativo- el grupo de tres subió por las escaleras ya que el ascensor no servía

-Daré la señal- Nanoha colocó la baliza en el centro del amplio tejado y la activó

-Nos toca esperar- dijo uno de los hombres, Dos cazadores aparecieron

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Subieron el edificio!- grito Nanoha

-¡Dispárenle a los malditos!- Nanoha tomó el rifle y disparó contra las creaturas, Nanoha saltó a la izquierda para evitar un zarpazo, uno de sus compañeros no corrió tanta suerte, fue partido a la mitad

-¡Nooo!- Nanoha disparó contra la bestia, esta centró su atención en ella, Nanoha la esquivó y subió a su lomo, sacó a Raising Heart

-¡Blast Shoot!- le voló la cabeza al cazador

- ¡AARGG!- el otro soldado fue atrapado por el cazador

-¡Te salvaré!- Nanoha corrió hacia allá

-¡NO VENGAS!- el soldado sostenía una granada que había activado

-¡NOOO!- el valiente soldado explotó junto al cazador, Nanoha soltó a Raising Heart y se arrodilló

-¡Demonios!- Nanoha maldijo

-No había nada que pudiéramos hacer- dijo Raising Heart

-¿Pero porque?- se preguntó Nanoha

-Analízalo- dijo Nanoha a Raising Heart poniendo enfrente de la esfera roja

-Se me denegó el acceso a la red de la TSAB acerca del agente- dijo Raising Heart

-Ya veo- dijo Nanoha

-Se trata de un agente viral- dijo Raising Heart

-Parece que el paquete es importante- dijo Nanoha observando el tubo, un helicóptero apareció a lo lejos

-Aquí viene- el helicóptero aterrizó, el mismo tipo del autobús bajó del helicóptero

-Buen trabajo capitana Takamachi- dijo el hombre aproximándose

-Ahora deme eso- dijo el hombre seriamente

-Lo haré, pero necesito respuestas- dijo Nanoha con el mismo tono

-¿Qué es esto?- Nanoha señaló el supuesto antídoto

-No estoy autorizado para darte la información- dijo el hombre

-Así que no es un antídoto- dijo Nanoha

-Es obvio que averiguaste algo- el hombre estaba seguro de que Nanoha seguiría preguntando

-¿Para qué quieren esta cosa?- Nanoha seguía preguntando a pesar de que sabía que no obtendría respuestas, de repente notó un brilló en el edificio de al lado, intentó dar una voltereta pero una bala le atravesó el lado izquierdo del pecho, tosió sangre

-si te hubieras callado esto no tendría que pasar- el hombre se acercó y tomó a Raising Heart, Nanoha hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para salir del alcance del francotirador

-Vallan por ella y quítenle el virus, después mátenla- Ordenó el hombre a sus soldados en el helicóptero, los soldados avanzaron, sabían la posición de Nanoha

-Maldita sea- dijo Nanoha en voz baja la bala le había atravesado uno de los pulmones y rozado el corazón, le faltaba el aire y estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, la bala estaba encargada de quitarle la vida, aunque tal vez si lo hizo

-(Úsala)- la voz en su cabeza la trajo de nuevo

-(Tienes que salvarlos)- la voz tenía razón, había algo oculto que ponía en riesgo la vida de todos en la ciudad

-(Úsala)- al parecer no tenía muchas opciones, abrió el tubo y puso el contenido en su boca, lo tragó, no pasaba nada

-Es mi fin, lo siento- se despidió Nanoha, de repente sintió una punzada terrible en su espalda que se extendió a todo su cuerpo, se retorció de dolor, sentía como cada musculo de su cuerpo se quemaba

-¡Lo bebió!- los soldados la habían encontrado

-¡Mátenla!- gritó el hombre, los soldados dispararon contra Nanoha hasta que quedó inmóvil

-Lleven el cadáver al Laboratorio- fue lo último que Nanoha escuchó

-¡Sigue viva! ¡Imposible!-


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Fate?- Nanoha aun estaba modorra, abrió los ojos para buscar a su compañera, pero no encontró Nada, estaba ella sola en una cama en medio de una habitación grande color cemento, en la parte superior una ventana de vidrio por donde unos científicos la observaban, enfrente de ella cuatro grandes puertas metálicas verdes estaban firmemente cerradas, Nanoha se levantó, usaba una bata como de hospital, recordó lo del tejado en la zona roja, rápidamente busco sus heridas, solo había cicatrices

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- gritó Nanoha a los científicos los cuales solo la observaban murmurando

-Me alegro ver que despertaras- dijo una voz por una bocina

-¡Sácame de aquí!- vociferó Nanoha

-Desgraciadamente no podemos hacer eso, eres una amenaza para todos- dijo la voz

Adentró de la cabina…

-Al parecer sus sentidos se han desarrollado, también sus capacidades físicas, logró sobrevivir, pero no sabemos qué es lo que pueda hacer- dijo un científico

-No nos arriesgaremos, sabe demasiado- dijo otro

-Hay que deshacerse de ella- dijo el hombre que la había capturado

-¿Por qué no lo hicieron en vez de traerla aquí?- preguntó el científico

-Queríamos muestras de ella y ver como se desarrollaba- dijo el hombre

-Por su culpa ya no tenemos el virus en estado puro- dijo el científico

-Elimínenla-

Nanoha observaba a los científicos, ¿Qué le pasaría ahora?, una de las puertas metálicas se comenzó a abrir, Nanoha volteó para observar, varios infectados entraron a la habitación

-¡Me lleva!- Nanoha retrocedió, no tenía armas ni nada por el estilo, así que debía poner en práctica las clases de combate que le impartieron hace años, Nanoha golpeó a uno de los infectados en la cara, para su sorpresa le destrozó el cráneo con un simple golpe

-¿Pero qué?- Nanoha observó sus manos, un infectado la agarró por la espalda, Nanoha lo tomó por la cabeza y lo arrojó inesperadamente muy lejos

-Ventaja para Nanoha- dijo la capitana sonriendo, no le costó trabajo deshacerse de ellos

-¿Señor?- dijo el científico en la cabina

-Incinérenla- dio la orden, la habitación se encendió en llamas, Nanoha no podía correr, sentía como su piel y carne ardían, pronto cayó al suelo quemada

-Asegúrense de que está muerta- el hombre dejó la habitación, cuatro soldados entraron para ver si Nanoha estaba muerta

-El sujeto está aparentemente muerto- dijo uno

-Lastima era una chica muy bonita- dijo el otro, uno de ellos fue y le apuntó a la cabeza de Nanoha

-¡AAARGG!- Nanoha lo tomó por el cuello, se levantó y golpeó fuertemente el torso del tipo atravesándolo, entonces su brazo comenzó a absorber la materia orgánica del soldado, Nanoha empezó a regenerarse

-¿Qué he hecho?- dijo Nanoha

-¡Sigue Viva! ¡Disparen!- los soldados dispararon contra Nanoha la cual recibía las balas, pero no la derivaban, Rápidamente tomó a otro, lo arrojó al piso para después pisarle el torso atravesándolo, también lo consumió

-¡Muere engendró!- uno de los soldados lanzó una granada, Nanoha saltó hacia el sujeto para esquivarla, después calvó su mano en él para consumirlo, pero ahora fue diferente, todos los recuerdos del tipo aparecieron frente a ella, vio uno en particular ¡estaban siguiendo a Fate!, Nanoha tomó la cama del centró y la lanzó contra el vidrio de la ventana el cual se rompió, saltó para su sorpresa 3 metros para alcanzar la ventana, los científicos huyeron despavoridos, mas soldados aparecieron, Nanoha decidió que era mejor irse, así que salió por la otra puerta, con su fuerza rompió un muro y salió corriendo de la instalación, su velocidad se había incrementado, fácilmente podía rebasar autos, después un obús casi la impacta, el ejercito la perseguía, todo tipo de vehículos iban tras ella, Nanoha volteó, pasaban sobre gente inocente

-¡Deténganse!- Nanoha se detuvo para encararlos, un obús casi la impacta, Nanoha lo esquivó y después tomó un auto estacionado para lanzarlo contra el tanque, no fue suficiente, varios soldados la rodearon

Nanoha decidió que sería más fácil perderlos en los tejados de los edificios, así que corrió hacia una alta edificación, si sus matemáticas no fallaban a esa velocidad y con su fuerza podría subir corriendo el edificio, varios autos se atravesaron, pero Nanoha los esquivo sin perder la velocidad, subió corriendo hasta lo más alto del edificio, un helicóptero la perseguía, Nanoha saltó hacia un edificio contiguo mas alto el cual también subió corriendo, el helicóptero no podía seguirle el paso así que la perdió

-Estuvo cerca- se dijo Nanoha a si misma mientras se sentaba en el tejado, ¿Qué se supone que era ahora? Observó sus manos, parecían normales, después sintió su cuerpo semidesnudo, parecía normal, pero ella sabía que no lo era, en su interior algo había cambiado, no se sentía humana, tal vez por eso se sintió tan bien matar…

-¿Qué estoy diciendo?- dijo Nanoha para sí misma, aunque no tenia opción, sus enemigos estaban dispuestos a hacerlo

-¿Por qué no dejarlos simplemente?- seguía hablando consigo misma, tal vez sería bueno ahorrarles el trabajo

-¡No puedo!- Nanoha apretó su puño, la gente inocente sufriría si se rendía, no solo ellos, Fate y Vivio podrían resultar lastimadas, tenía que encontrar al culpable y detenerlo, se acercó a la orilla del edificio

-¡Nanoha Takamachi! ¡Entréguese!- un helicóptero salió desde abajo, Nanoha corrió hacia el otro lado del edificio y saltó para internarse en la ciudad, Nanoha corrió y se escondió en un callejón, el ejercito se acercaba, Nanoha nunca deseo mas ser otra persona, su cuerpo respondió, una membrana de carne la cubrió cambiando su aspecto, era como uno de los soldados que había consumido, era increíble, hasta había generado la ropa

-¡Por acá!- gritó uno de los soldados que la perseguía

-¿Hacia dónde se fue soldado?- le preguntó a Nanoha

-Mmm… subió el edificio- dijo Nanoha, había funcionado, el soldado informó por radio

-Bien, continua buscando- el soldado se fue, Nanoha caminó por la ciudad

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Sus pies la llevaron a la puerta de su casa, se asomó por la ventana, una triste Fate estaba observando una foto familiar, Vivio se acerco a ella, las dos se abrazaron, ¿debía de entrar y decirles que seguía viva?, si lo hacía tal vez las pondría en peligro, le partía el corazón pero debía de irse, cruzó la calle y siguió sin rumbo, desvaneció su transformación, volvió a ser ella, pero con ropa y un peinado distinto, levantó la mirada y vio enfrente la iglesia

-¡Eso es!- dijo Nanoha, la gente se le quedó viendo, Nanoha volvió a caminar, Carim era una de las más cercanas a Hayate, quizá ella sepa algo, debía de echar un vistazo, además era la escuela en donde estudiaba Vivio así que conocía bien el terreno, inmediatamente se encaminó

Al llegar había varios soldados afuera, Nanoha sabía que si la veían tendría que enfrentarlos, así que optó por entrar a hurtadillas, uno de los soldados, por su atuendo el de mayor rango se alejó del grupo, Nanoha se disfrazó y fue tras de el, cuando nadie la veía lo tomó de la cabeza y con un rápido movimiento le rompió el cuello para después consumirlo, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, el ejército había dejado una caja de contención en el patio de la escuela donde los niños jugaban, ni siquiera el sabia para que era, pero estaba involucrado en probar armas orgánicas, así que no debía de ser nada bueno, entonces vio que Carim entraba a su oficina, Nanoha disfrazada la siguió

-¿Algún problema sargento?- dijo Carim –O es que planea destruir la escuela en al que tantos niños estudian- Carim estaba molesta porque el ejército había tomado parte de las instalaciones, Nanoha encendió el radio

-A todas las unidades retírense- anunció

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo Carim confundida, entonces Nanoha reveló quien era

-¡O por dios!- Carim se arrodilló

-Descuida, no te voy a dañar- dijo Nanoha ayudándola a levantarse- Necesitamos hablar- le dijo en cuanto estuvo de pie

-De acuerdo, pero aquí no- dijo Carim, ambas fueron hasta la torre más alta

-De que quieres hablar- dijo Carim abriendo las cortinas de la ventana

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- preguntó Nanoha, Carim asintió, Nanoha le explicó lo que le había sucedido

-¿Por qué supones que yo se algo?- dijo Carim

-Eras amiga de Hayate, y además un funcionario de rango alto- dijo Nanoha viendo la caja por la ventana, le empezó a doler la cabeza

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Carim, el timbre sonó, los niños salieron al patio

-Vivo no está en la escuela, Fate pidió permiso- dijo Carim

-No les digas que sigo viva- dijo Nanoha, Carim comprendió el porqué, la caja comenzó a abrirse

-¿Qué es eso?- Carim se acercó a la ventana, un cazador salió rápidamente

-¡Esa cosa va a matar a los niños!- dijo Nanoha abriendo la ventana, Carim accionó la alarma general

-Nanoha, si vas esta dirección tal vez encuentres algo- Carim le arrojó una carta manchada con sangre, Nanoha la guardó

-Y toma esto, nos mantendremos en contacto por un canal seguro- Carim le dio una radio y un audífono, Nanoha asintió y saltó, el cazador se abalanzó contra los niños, Nanoha le dio una patada en la cabeza para llamar su atención

-¡Corran!- gritó Nanoha y los niños se fueron, se puso en guardia, el cazador se levantó y rugió, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? La última vez que se encontró con una de esas cosas tuvo que huir, bueno, algo podría hacer, el cazador se lanzó por ella, Nanoha saltó para esquivarlo, tomó la pesada caja de contención y se la lanzó, el también la esquivó, era rápido, Nanoha debía de frenar sus movimientos, el cazador arremetió contra ella, Nanoha intentó escapar, pero el cazador leyó su movimiento y le arrancó un brazo con sus garras, Nanoha gritó de dolor y cayó al piso, después el cazador fue por ella, pero algo lo golpeó por la espalda lanzándolo lejos, Nanoha regeneró su brazo

-¡Allí tienes!- Shante era la que había propinado el golpe al cazador, ayudó a levantarse a Nanoha

-No deberías de estar aquí- dijo Nanoha

-Carim me envió a ayudarte- dijo Shante, Nanoha asintió, el cazador saltó para golpearlas a ambas, Nanoha también saltó y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho cuidándose de las garras, después lo tomó de la cabeza y lo pateó hacia suelo, Shante hizo aparecer varios clones y todos arremetieron con fuerza contra el cazador, Shante se reunió con Nanoha

-Eso le debió de haber dolido- dijo Shante al la espera, el cazador salió de nuevo, pero sus movimientos eran más lentos, estaba herido, Nanoha corrió para golpearlo varias veces, Shante la auxilió desde lejos disparando, el cazador cayó al suelo, Nanoha observó que se estaba regenerando

-¡No te acerques!- ordenó Nanoha a Shante, el cazador se levantó e intentó golpear a Nanoha la cual lo esquivó, se subió a sus hombros y le destrozó la cabeza de un golpe, varios tentáculos salieron de Nanoha y se incrustaron en el cazador consumiéndolo, Nanoha sentía un cambio en su interior, gritó de dolor, Shante se acercó, los brazos de Nanoha cambiaron de forma, eran garras como las del cazador

-¿Nanoha? –preguntó Shante, Nanoha movió sus brazos, eras bastante afilados, después desvaneció la transformación

-Estoy bien- dijo Nanoha, Shante se tranquilizó, se oía al ejercito llegar, Nanoha emprendió la huida, Shante hizo lo mismo

-Suerte Nanoha Takamachi- dijo Shante viéndola alejarse

-Mamá- gritó Vivio

-¿Qué pasa?- Fate entró en la sala, Vivio señaló el televisor, las noticias

-Se cree que el atacante fue Nanoha Takamachi, miembro fallecido de la fuerza de elite conocida como StrikerS, si alguien la ve favor de comunicarse al siguiente numero-Fate estaba en shock, hace unos minutos pensaba que estaba muerta

-¿en donde fue el ataque?- preguntó Fate a Vivio

-En la escuela- dijo Vivio, Fate suspiró

-llamaré a Ginga- dijo Fate tomando el teléfono

-Tengo que ir a hablar con el nuevo comandante- dijo Fate

-Ginga, necesito que cuides a Vivio- dijo por el teléfono

-Gracias- dijo Fate, se agachó para estar a la altura de Vivio

-Volveré en unas horas- dijo Fate, Vivio no la quería dejar ir, pero ella también quería saber el porqué, la niña asintió, Fate salió de la casa con rumbo al CG

En las afueras…

-Aquí es donde dijo Carim que viniera- dijo observando la carta, no había nada más que un barrio de pobres, Nanoha observó con detenimiento

-Una cabellera rosa- dijo Nanoha riéndose un poco

-¿Rosa?- Nanoha fue tras ella, la siguió hasta una casucha de cartón y lamina, Nanoha tocó la puerta

-¿Quién?- le dijo una voz singularmente conocida

-Un muerto viviente- dijo Nanoha, la puerta se abrió

-¡Nanoha!- Vita abrió la puerta vestida con ropa andrajosa, Nanoha le tapó la boca, Vita asintió

-Pasa- dijo la niña

-¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Vita abriendo una trampilla en el piso

-Supongo que vienes a ver a Hayate- dijo Vita cediéndole el paso al subsuelo

-¿Esta viva?- preguntó Nanoha, Vita asintió, Nanoha bajó rápidamente, pasó de la casucha a un pequeño bunker subterráneo

-Takamachi- dijo Signum

-Hola Signum- saludó Nanoha

-Ven por acá, la ama está descansando- dijo señalándole el camino

-Así que esta muerta- dijo Signum

-Lo mismo te podría decir- dijo Nanoha caminando con ella

-debo de decir que es relajante no tener que seguir tantas ordenes, pero aun así desearía volver- dijo Signum

-¿Cómo escaparon?- Nanoha tenía curiosidad

-recibimos una llamada de advertencia, no sabemos de quien era- dijo Signum –pero se lo agradezco mucho- ambas entraron en una habitación semi iluminada, Shamal estaba junto a una cama donde había alguien

-¿Qué tal está?- dijo Signum

-Mejor, sus heridas se recuperan- dijo Shamal, Nanoha se acercó a la cama, había vendas con sangre por todos lados, sueros, bosas de sangre y otras cosas que solo había en hospitales

-¿Nanoha?- dijo una voz

-Hayate- Nanoha se paró junto a la cama para ver a una muy herida Hayate, su cuello estaba inmovilizado, tenía vendas en el tórax, la cabeza, su pierna también estaba inmovilizada al igual que su brazo izquierdo

-Me alegra ver que sigues viva- dijo Hayate con lágrimas en los ojos

-A mí también me alegra que tú- Nanoha no sabía se acercarse a abrazarla, así que le tomó la mano derecha con cuidado

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo Hayate, Nanoha se sentó para contarle lo que le había sucedido

En el cuartel general, Laboratorio de investigacion…

-¡Cómo es posible que no me hayan informado maldito!- Fate estaba colérica, Subaru la agarraba para que no se abalanzara sobre su nuevo comandante, el hombre se había llevado a Nanoha

-Mi nombre es Comandante Gaz, y te aseguro que no era necesario que lo supieras- dijo el comandante

-¡Ella es importante para mí!- Fate gritó

-¡Silencio Enforcer Testarossa!- el comandante la silenció, Fate se mordió levemente la lengua

-Si quieres saber entonces mira- Gaz abrió una pantalla con un video en donde Nanoha consumía a los soldados, Fate se quedó paralizada

-Parece que solamente responde a sus propias necesidades- dijo Gaz cerrando la pantalla

-Esa no puede ser Nanoha- Fate se tranquilizó

-Si quieres ayudarla tienes que cooperar con nosotros- dijo el comandante

-No quiero cooperar con ustedes, la buscaré yo misma- Fate se levantó y sacó su placa de Enforcer

-No lograras detenerla- dijo el comandante

-Tanto su fuerza, sentidos e incluso habilidades se han aumentado, si tengo razón te partirá en dos- dijo Gaz, Subaru observaba atenta

-Nanoha no me lastimaría- dijo Fate

-Ella no es Nanoha, es un monstruo, pero si quieres ir tal vez te dé una ayuda, hizo una señal con la mano, un científico le entregó una ampolleta y una jeringa

-Este suero te acercará más a su nivel, tu fuerza, sentidos y poder mágico aumentaran- dijo Gaz

-¿Es seguro?- preguntó Subaru

-Tiene unos efectos menores, pero te aseguro que no mutaras, su efecto es por tiempo limitado- dijo Gaz, Fate cerró los ojos, al parecer no tenía muchas opciones, si Nanoha ahora era un animal salvaje tendría que capturarla para averiguar cómo regresarla a la normalidad, Fate se quitó el saco, después se subió la manga

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Subaru, Fate le sonrió, Gaz preparó la inyección

-Tendrás 5 horas antes de que tu organismo vuelva a la normalidad- dijo Gaz, Fate asintió

-solo sentirás un pequeño dolor que luego se convertirá en un gran dolor- dijo Gaz inyectándola, Fate abrió mucho los ojos, sentía que su cuerpo se rompía, gritó de dolor

En las afueras…

-¿Súper soldad?- preguntó Nanoha al oír las palabras de la boca de Hayate

-Así es- dijo Hayate- un ser humano con fuerza, habilidad y poder mágico amplificados, los primeros experimentos resultaron en los cazadores, y el más reciente esta frente a mi- Hayate volteo a ver a Nanoha

-¿Yo?- preguntó Nanoha, Hayate asintió

-estaba diseñada para ser probada en cierto tipo de magos- dijo Hayate

-Los StrikerS- dijo Nanoha

-Son los que más posibilidades tenían de sobrevivir- Hayate tosió

-Cuando lo descubrimos mandaron asesinos, uno tras otro- dijo Vita

-No podíamos involucrar a nadie más, así que desaparecimos- Nanoha escuchaba atentamente el relato

-Y entonces me pasó esto- dijo Hayate- una bomba en el transporte-

-Miles de heridos- dijo Shamal

-Tenemos que detenerlos- Nanoha se levantó

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Dijo Nanoha

-Debes de rescatar a Reinforce- dijo Hayate

-Está atrapada en un laboratorio de la zona roja, Signum te dará la dirección- dijo Vita

-Ella tiene información valiosa sobre los responsables- dijo Shamal

-Bien- dijo Nanoha encaminándose a la salida

En la zona roja…

Nanoha corría a toda velocidad esquivando autos, escombros e infectados

-¿Nanoha me escuchas?- la voz de Carim sonó por el audífono, Nanoha se detuvo

-Te escucho- dijo Nanoha

-Bien, supongo que ya te encontraste con Hayate- dijo Carim

-Afirmativo, me dirijo hacia uno de los laboratorios de investigación para rescatar a Reinforce- dijo Nanoha

-En el laboratorio hay uno de los desarrolladores del virus, tal vez sepa algo, aunque dudo que hable- dijo Carim

-Descuida, no necesito que hable- dijo Nanoha corriendo de nuevo

-¿Cómo lo identifico?- Nanoha vio un helicóptero pasar sobre ella

-Solo tiene un brazo- dijo Carim

-Bien, cambio y fuera- Nanoha se ocultó del helicóptero para después dirigirse al laboratorio

En el cuartel general…

-Fate-

-¡Fate!-

-¿Qué?- respondió la Enforcer, abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba en una camilla, a su lado estaba Subaru

-¡Que alegría!- dijo Subaru

-¿Qué pasa?- Fate se levantó, se sintió extrañamente ligera

-Parece que el suero funcionó- dijo Subaru, Fate observó sus manos, agarró uno de los extremos metálicos de la camilla, lo apretó rompiéndolo

-Bien- dijo Fate

-¡Enforcer! ¡Me alegra verla viva!- dijo Gaz entrando

-Déjate de estupideces- dijo Fate

-Bien, se ha visto a Nanoha rondar por la zona roja- dijo Gaz

-iré- Fate se encaminó hacia la salida

-¿Y Bardiche?- preguntó

-Aquí está, nuestros científicos lo modificaron para adaptarse más a ti ahora- Fate no estaba segura de las intenciones de Gaz, pero aun así era lo único que podía hacer

-Llamaré un equipo de asalto- dijo Gaz

-No, iré yo sola- Fate salió por la puerta y Subaru tras ella

-Supuse que diría eso- dijo Gaz sonriendo

-¿Lo activamos?- preguntó un científico

-Esperen a ver la situación- dijo Gaz

-¡Mamá!- Vivio corrió a abrazar a su madre, Fate correspondió

-Buenos días vivio- dijo Fate

-¿Arreglaste algo?- preguntó Vivio, Fate asintió

-¡Mamá volverá!- dijo Vivio

-Así es, traeré a Nanoha de vuelta, Te lo prometo- Fate se despidió de Vivio, de Ginga y de Subaru, después se puso su Barrier Jacket y salió volando a una velocidad increíble

-¡Woa!- Exclamó Fate en el aire, a esa velocidad tardaría unos minutos

-Bien- Fate se dirigió a la zona roja

* * *

Prototype es propiedad de Radical Entertaiment

Dejen Reviews porfa


	3. Chapter 3

-Este es el lugar- dijo Nanoha al ver las grandes instalaciones de lejos

-Bien, solo hay que meterse- dijo Carim por la radio

-Sera mejor entrar sigilosamente- dijo Nanoha escondiéndose detrás de un árbol

-¿alguna idea?- Carim preguntó, su respuesta fue un sonido de explosión, Nanoha salió despedida cuando el árbol detrás del que se ocultaba explotó, se reincorporó rápidamente, el ejercito la había seguido

-Son persistentes- dijo Nanoha regenerando parte de su brazo, varios tanques, helicópteros e infantería la rodearon, Nanoha corrió hasta la entrada a toda velocidad

-¡Tomen esto!- Nanoha lanzó un auto contra la entrada del laboratorio destruyéndola

-¿Qué pasó con lo de entrar cautelosamente?- dijo Carim por la radio

-El ejercito interfirió con el- dijo Nanoha esquivando disparos, un camión gigante intentó arroyarla, pero Nanoha lo esquivó

-¿es un carguero?- Nanoha observó como el ejercito se replegaba y la parte trasera del camión se abría

-¡GROOOOWWWL!- Una bestia grande con piernas pequeñas y brazos masivos salió del camión

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- dijo Nanoha, La bestia caminó torpe y rápidamente hacia ella, Nanoha sacó las garras e intentó atacar, pero la gran bestia transformó sus brazos en escudos que no sufrieron daños por las garras de Nanoha

-¡Es duro!- Nanoha se reincorporó del impacto, el monstruo transformó sus brazos en mazos gigantes y golpeo el piso provocando un temblor que desbalanceo a Nanoha, después utilizó sus brazos para saltar y aterrizar sobre Nanoha

-¡AARRRGG!- Nanoha sintió que la mayoría de sus huesos se rompieron, el monstruo no se quitaba, si seguía así la capturarían

-¡Quítate de encima!- Varias púas salieron de la espalda de Nanoha haciendo retroceder al monstruo, Nanoha se arrastró fuera del cráter que hizo el monstruo, su regeneración se activó al instante, necesitaba consumir materia orgánica para evitar caer en batalla

-¡Toma esto!- Nanoha lanzó otro golpe directo que fue bloqueado por el monstruo

-¿Por qué lo golpeas?- preguntó Carim

-Intento descubrir su punto débil- Nanoha esquivó un ataque de misiles proveniente de un helicóptero

-¡Allí esta!- Nanoha se apuró para alcanzar el helicóptero, para su suerte el monstruo era lento

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Carim

-Descuida- Nanoha subió a un edificio y saltó sobre el helicóptero

-¡Esta sobre nosotros!- gritó el piloto a su copiloto, Nanoha rompió una parte de la cabina y entró, se oyeron gritos y sangre salió por el mismo agujero, Nanoha había consumido a los tripulantes

-¡Nanoha! ¡Tú no sabes conducir helicópteros!- dijo Carim

-¡Ahora ya sé!- Nanoha tomó el control del helicóptero y apuntó al monstruo

-¡A ver a que te sabe esto!- Nanoha descargó la artillería sobre el monstruo rompiendo sus escudos, un cohete impactó contra la cola del helicóptero

-¡Me lleva!- Nanoha dirigió el helicóptero dañado hacia el monstruo cayéndole encima, después de la explosión Nanoha salió de entre los escombros

-¡Auch!- dijo Nanoha, después salió el monstruo más adelante

-¿No se muere?- Nanoha arremetió contra el acorazado dañándolo, el monstruo quedó aturdido

-¡Ahora!- Nanoha dio un tajo al monstruo en el vientre sacándole los intestinos, después se subió a la cabeza para arrancarla de un tajo, después clavó sus garras en el monstruo y lo consumió

-¡AAARGH!- Nanoha sentía su cuerpo cambiar, de repente sus brazos se transformaron en los grandes y poderosos escudos, los tanques empezaron a disparar a distancia

-¡Los militares regresaron!- dijo Carim

-Déjalos- Nanoha transformó sus brazos en las garras y arremetió contra los tanques, los helicópteros empezaron a dispararle misiles, Nanoha sacó rápidamente los escudos y detuvo los misiles sin recibir daño alguno, después subió a uno de los taques, entró en el tanque forzándolo y consumió a los pilotos, después disparó contra los helicópteros, los helicópteros también dispararon al tanque, Nanoha salió rápidamente para evitar ser volada en pedazos, Nanoha tomó los escombros y los lanzó a los helicópteros derribándolos, después la infantería entró en el campo de batalla, Nanoha los atacaba y consumía, después entró en el Laboratorio, el científico de un brazo le disparó varias veces, Nanoha se acercó

-¡Aléjate monstruo!- gritó

-adiós- Nanoha le clavó el brazo en el vientre y lo consumió, los recuerdos del científico llegaron a su mente, Reinforce no estaba allí, pero algo mas vino a ella

-¡GAZ!- gritó furiosa, salió rápidamente para ver a mas soldados

-¡Quítense!- Nanoha en un arranque de ira mató y consumió a todos a su paso

-¡Nanoha ya basta!- gritaba Carim por el auricular, Nanoha estaba a punto de consumir al último

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- dijo Nanoha soltándolo, el soldado estaba muerto

-No me siento bien- Nanoha estaba mareada, observó el campo de batalla, la muerte y la devastación que había causado eran horripilantes

-¿Qué me está pasando?- Nanoha caminó torpemente hacia el laboratorio decidida a terminar, después una bala mágica le atravesó el pecho, Nanoha cayó al suelo aturdida por el golpe, tosió sangre, no se sentía nada bien, la bala fue como electrochoque

-¿Cómo pudiste?- una voz familiar, Nanoha volteó a buscar a su atacante, entonces un destello dorado se hizo ver en la punta de un edificio

-Fate- susurraron los labios de Nanoha, la Enforcer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpeó a Nanoha en el estomago lanzándola contra el laboratorio de investigación

-¡Porque!- Fate gritó, Nanoha salió de entre los escombros

-¿Qué te pasó?- Nanoha notó la súper fuerza y la velocidad aumentada de Fate

-¡Lo mismo te pregunto!- Fate golpeo varias veces a Nanoha con Bardiche

-¡Pelea!- Fate dejó la avalancha un momento, Nanoha se reincorporó

-Fue Gaz ¿Cierto?- Nanoha tosió

-¡No te interesa!- Fate volvió a arremeter contra Nanoha, esta sacó los escudos

-¡Escúchame! ¡El no!- Nanoha intentó decir algo pero Fate golpeó fuertemente los escudos desbalanceando a Nanoha

-¡Asesina!- Fate le cortó un brazo con la hoja de Bardiche, Nanoha regeneró la extremidad

-¿En qué te has convertido?- Fate observaba la escena, Nanoha se quedo sin habla, no podía negar nada, sin embargo no iba a dejar las cosas así, Fate la derribó

-Te llevaré a él CG, allí encontraremos una manera de revertir la mutación, Nanoha se levantó

-No tienes ni idea- dijo Nanoha, el malestar que tenia aun no se quitaba, pero aun así no se dejaría llevar

-Te llevaré con migo, aun si tengo que medio matarte y arrastrarte- Fate preparaba otro ataque

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo- Nanoha repelió el ataque de Bardiche con las garras, desvió la hoja de Bardiche y le dio una fuerte patada a Fate

-¡No quiero luchar contigo!- gritó Nanoha con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Ríndete Nanoha! ¡Lo que haces está mal!- Fate lanzó una cuchilla de energía a Nanoha la cual simplemente la esquivó, Fate golpeó a Nanoha con su Thunder arm elevándola, Fate la siguió

-¡Riot Blade!- Fate transformó a Bardiche y atacó a Nanoha varias veces en el aire

-¡atraviésala! ¡Relámpago!- Fate lanzó su poderoso ataque contra Nanoha derribándola, los ataques de Fate eran letales, si seguía así seria su fin, Nanoha se levantó una vez mas

-¿Por qué quieres seguir?- Fate no podía creerlo

-¡Tengo que salvarlos a todos!- Fate corrió contra Nanoha, esta sentía algo en su interior, sentía como si fuera a explotar

-¡Y también a ti!- Nanoha golpeo el suelo con fuerza causando una onda expansiva la cual levantó a Fate en el aire, después de Nanoha salieron muchas púas las cuales atacaron a Fate hiriéndola, después Nanoha saltó y transformó su brazo en un martillo

-No te levantes por favor- dijo Nanoha y golpeó a la rubia con toda su fuerza estrellándola contra el piso ocasionando un cráter, Nanoha estaba jadeando, después de que sus fuerzas explotaran estaba agotada

-¿Qué… te hace… seguir?- dijo Fate intentando levantarse, Nanoha suspiro de alivio, había pensado que estaba muerta, intentó caminar hacia Fate, pero cayó al suelo, estaba más agotada de lo que pensaba

-¿Es todo?- Fate se levantó, caminó lenta y torpemente hacia Nanoha

-¿Qué quieres que sea?- Nanoha se levantó, después un pequeño artefacto metálico cayó entre la dos

-¡Cuidado!- Nanoha gritó y una luz cegadora salió del objeto

-¡Disparen!- una voz masculina dijo, Nanoha recibió varios impactos, pero eran diferentes, sintió mucho sueño, Fate estaba cegada, Nanoha aprovechó para salir corriendo, pero una red eléctrica la impactó de lleno, la sacudida la aturdió, sacó las garras para cortar los cables

-¡Captúrenla!- otra voz masculina, le empezaron a arrojar nitrógeno liquido

-¡Rayos!- Los movimientos de Nanoha se estaban alentando, después uno de sus brazos se quebró por el congelamiento, la tenían, Fate sacudió la cabeza, su vista se aclaró

-Buen trabajo Enforcer Testarossa- Gaz entró en escena

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Fate le dirigió una mirada de desprecio

-Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien- dijo tranquilamente –Llévensela- dijo Gaz

-¡Si señor!- dijeron los soldados

-¡Me estuviste vigilando todo el tiempo!- dijo Fate enojada

-Tranquila Enforcer, no queremos que te lastimes mas- dijo Gaz empujándola, Fate cayó al suelo

-Fffate!- decía Nanoha con voz ahogada

-Ellos… te… mienten…- cargaron a Nanoha y se dirigieron a un camión, Fate la veía confundida

-Cuida… de Vivio…- dijo Nanoha, Fate tenía una corazonada, esa era la Nanoha que conocía, aquella que se preocupaba por otros antes que de ella misma, de repente el camión al que se dirigían explotó

-¡No dejaremos que se la lleven!- una pequeña figura con un martillo salió de entre las llamas

-¡Pero qué!- los soldados quedaron inconscientes

-Venimos a rescatarte- una figura femenina con una espada, tomó a Nanoha y se dispuso a escapar

-¡No la dejen escapar!- gritó Gaz

-¿Los Wolkenritter?- dijo Fate sorprendida

-¡Rápido, la ama está esperando!- dijo una voz masculina muy familiar

-¡Hayate!- Fate se dio cuenta de que Hayate estaba viva

-¡Me mentiste!- Fate arremetió contra Gaz derribándolo

-¡No solo a mí! ¡Nanoha estaba destrozada por ello!- Fate estaba sobre Gaz

-¡No era necesario que lo supieras!- Dijo Gaz

-¡Así que lo sabías!- Fate enfureció, Gaz forcejeaba por ella

-¡Actívenla!- gritó Gaz, Fate sintió una punzada en el cuello, estaba paralizada

-Quítate de encima- dijo Gaz, Fate se movió – (¿Qué me pasa?) - se preguntó Fate, su cuerpo se movía solo, Gaz se levantó y se sacudió el polvo

-Buena chica- dijo Gaz, Fate hizo una reverencia

-Gracias a ti han escapado- dijo Gaz a Fate

-Mis disculpas mi señor (¿Qué estoy diciendo?)- dijo Fate

-Buena chica- dijo Gaz, después rió maléficamente

En algún otro lugar…

-¡Nanoha!- Vita le dio una bofetada a Nanoha en la mejilla esperando despertarla, lo que no esperaba era que la mejilla de Nanoha se desprendió con el golpe

-¡Vita!- regañó Signum, Vita respiró del susto

-Ugh- Nanoha empezaba a despertarse

-¿Takamachi? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Signum

-Tengo mucho frio- dijo Nanoha, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba congelado

-Debemos calentarla rápido- dijo Zafira

-Yo la caliento- dijo Signum sacando a Levantine

-¿La vas a encender?- preguntó Vita

-Descuida, es inmune al fuego- Signum encendió en llamas a Levantine

En el CG de la STAB…

-¡Mama!- Vivio corrió al ver a su madre salir de un auto junto a Gaz, se la había pasado el día esperándola, sin embargo Fate pasó al lado de Vivio sin verla

-¿Mamá?- Vivio estaba desconcertada, la niña corrió tras ellos

-Disculpa niña, estamos en n asunto oficial- dijo Gaz, Fate asintió

-(¡Vivio! ¡Ayúdame!)- Fate intentó comunicarse con Vivio pero no producía resultados, Gaz y ella continuaron su camino, una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Fate

-¿Te resistes?- dijo Gaz secando la lagrima

-Pronto eso desaparecerá- dijo Gaz

En alguna otra parte…

-Listo, esta descongelada- dijo Signum guardando a Levantein

-¿Nanoha?- Vita la movió con cuidado

-Descuida, estoy mejor- Nanoha se levantó despacio, empezó a regenerar su brazo y otras partes

-Se los agradezco- dijo Nanoha disponiéndose a partir

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Vita estaba preocupada, Nanoha apenas y podía sostenerse en pie

-La ama estaba preocupada, no te dejaremos ir hasta que te recuperes por completo- Zafira se puso enfrente de Nanoha

-¡Vieron lo que le hicieron a Fate!- dijo Nanoha

-Tranquilízate Takamachi- dijo Signum

-Suicidándote no solucionara nada- dijo Vita sosteniéndola

-Pero… no pude hacer nada- Nanoha rompió en llanto

-Descuida Testarossa estará bien- Signum intentó animar a Nanoha, esta volvió a caer al suelo

-¡Nanoha!- los tres fueron a auxiliarla

-Solo se desmayó- dijo Zafira

-Llevémosla a un lugar seguro- dijo Signum intentando cargarla

-Pesa una Tonelada- Entre Signum y Zafira la cargaron para llevarla de nuevo al escondite

En el CG…

-Parece que Testarossa no podría resistir los efectos del virus- dijo uno de los científicos

-¿Y los demás StrikerS?- preguntó Gaz

-Al parecer Takamachi es el único organismo capaz de soportarlo- dijo otro científico

-extraigan mas muestras del brazo de Takamachi y sigan haciendo pruebas- dijo Gaz y salió del laboratorio

-¿Qué hacemos con Testarossa?- dijo un científico

-Manténgala como está, así podrá enfrentar a Takamachi justo como quería- Gaz se fue, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, pronto dejaría entrar el virus a la zona verde y eso bastaría para convencer a los altos mandos, solo había algo de lo que tenía que ocuparse, Nanoha Takamachi estaba metiendo la nariz en donde no le correspondía, ya había perdido valiosas mentes, debía de ser eliminada, una figura estaba escondida en la sombras

-(Algo no está bien)-se comunicó a l exterior

-Gracias Einhart- dijo Vivio y corrió al encuentro con su amiga

Tres días después…

-¡Nanoha!- Gritó Vita, Nanoha se levantó exaltada

-¿Que pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Nanoha confundida

-Te quedaste dormida por casi 3 días- dijo Signum

-Llevamos todo este tiempo intentando despertarte- dijo Zafira, Nanoha estaba paralizada, había perdido 3 días

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Nanoha se levantó de la cama

-El virus pasó a la zona verde, se ha extendido bastante- dijo Signum, Nanoha se dirigió a la habitación de Hayate

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?- dijo Hayate al verla entrar

-Detener a Gaz, el es el responsable- dijo Nanoha

-¿Y eso es todo?- dijo Hayate -¿Lo asesinaras y todo está bien?- dijo Hayate sentándose después de estar acostada en su cama

-Tal vez no haya salvación para mí, pero debo salvar a Fate- dijo Nanoha

-¿Por qué viniste a verme?- dijo Hayate

-Necesito que tus guerreros secuestren a Fate- dijo Nanoha, Hayate estaba sorprendida

-¿Y tú que harás?- dijo Hayate

-Aun no he traído a Reinforce- dijo la instructora

-¿y eso en que ayudará?- Hayate intentaba disuadir a Nanoha, esta solo sonrió

-Ella sabe mas de lo que piensas- Nanoha se dió la vuelta

-a Fate no le gustaría que te mates- dijo Hayate antes de que Nanoha se retirara

-Lo sé, pero Vivio estará muy triste si nos pierde a ambas- Nanoha se fue, a Hayate le escurrió una lágrima por la mejilla

-¡Signum! Tienen trabajo que hacer- gritó Hayate

* * *

Bien, aqui está el siguiente Capitulo, me tardé algo porque entre la tele y los videojuegos llega la inspiracion, pero uno se envicia y luego se le olvida, pero ya, al fin salió, dejen comentarios n.n


	4. Chapter 4

-Si Carim- Hayate dio su parte de la historia a su amiga

-Pobrecilla- dijo Carim, había viajado hasta allí cuando perdió la comunicación de Nanoha

-¿Y tus guerreros donde están?- preguntó Carim

-Fueron a secuestrar a Fate- dijo Hayate levantándose

-¡Cuidado Hayate!- dijo Carim al verla

-Descuida, a como van las cosas necesito recuperarme rápido- Hayate se quitó la venda del torso revelando una gasa con sangre en su espalda

-Pásame mi blusa- Carim hizo lo que Hayate le pidió

-¿También iras a arriesgarte?- Carim temía por su amiga

-Tengo que ayudar a Signum y los demás- dijo Hayate vistiéndose lentamente

-Siempre tuve envidia de Fate- dijo Hayate, Carim volteo a verla

-Sus senos siempre fueron más grandes que los míos- dijo Hayate mirándose, Carim sonrió un poco

-Enserio, Mira, yo tengo manzanas y Fate tiene Melones- dijo Hayate riendo

-¿Y Nanoha que Tiene?- Preguntó Carim divertida

-Mmm… Piñas- dijo Hayate

-¿Piñas?- dijo Extrañada Carim

-Sipi- dijo Hayate

-¿Te detienes a verle las frutas a todas las mujeres que ves?- dijo Carim

-¡No!, bueno, un poco- dijo Hayate

-¿Y Signum?- dijo Carim

-Melón Verde- dijo Hayate

-¿Shamal?- preguntó Carim de nuevo

-Toronjas- dijo Hayate

-¿Y yo?- Carim preguntó Carim

-Es difícil con ese atuendo de Monja, pero yo diría Naranjas- dijo Hayate

-¿Naranjas?- dijo Carim extrañada

-Y dulces- Hayate levantó ambas cejas, ella y Carim rieron

-Prométeme que volverás- dijo Carim

-Lo prometo- Hayate Sonrió, Carim asintió

En la Zona Roja…

Nanoha corría a toda Velocidad hacia el Laboratorio donde tenían a Reinforce, tenía que rescatarla a toda costa, si lo que estaba en el cerebro del científico que consumió, ella tenía la clave para desarrollar un antivirus

-Aquí debe de ser- Nanoha saltó y atacó por sorpresa a los militares

-No son tan buenos si los ataco yo ¿cierto?- Nanoha acabó con los soldados rápidamente

-Ya casi no me queda tiempo- Nanoha sentía que debía de Consumir más, estaba perdiéndose en la matanza, entró al laboratorio, sus pasillos estaba vacios

-Esto es muy extraño- Nanoha buscaba señales de Reinforce, se detuvo, de repente le empezó a doler todo el cuerpo, ardía en dolor

-No tengo mucho tiempo- Nanoha continuo su camino

En el cuartel de la STAB…

-Pan comido- dijo Signum guardando su espada

-Esperaba un mayor reto- dijo Vita acercándose, habían destruido el muro este y a los soldados allí

-Nadie de la STAB aquí- dijo Zafira

-se adueñaron del CG- Shamal estaba explorando el lugar, una pantalla con las palabras Solo audio se abrió enfrente de Signum

Volando hacia la STAB

-Soy yo- dijo Hayate

-Ama, ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Signum

-Sí, me dirijo hacia allá- dijo Hayate

-No, debe quedarse a descansar- dijo Signum preocupada

-¿Encontraron a Testarossa?- preguntó Hayate, Shamal al oír negó con la cabeza

-Negativo, aquí no hay nadie- Signum pudo distinguir algo al otro lado del humo que salía CG

-¿Qué es eso?- Vita se puso en guardia

-Sea lo que sea lo derrotaremos- dijo Signum

-¡Su energía se sale de la escala!- dijo Shamal

-¿Qué?- una pequeña silueta se alcanzó a distinguir

-¡MIERDA!- oyó Hayate

-¡Signum!- Hayate estaba preocupada

-¡Corran!- gritó Vita, la comunicación se estaba cortando

-¡Signum! ¡Vita! ¡Shamal! ¡Zafira!- Hayate gritaba

-¡Cuid….! ¡Ama! ¡Purpura!- la comunicación se cortó

-¡Tengo que apresurarme!- Hayate subió la velocidad

En la zona roja

-¡Reinforce!- Nanoha buscaba a su objetivo

-¡Arc Saber!- Nanoha esquivó el ataque

-¡Fate!- Nanoha buscó con la vista alrededor, no había nadie, de repente un puñetazo la aturdió y la lanzó contra un muro, Nanoha levantó la vista para ver a Fate con un frasco de experimentos donde Reinforce estaba contenida, Nanoha intentó decirte algo pero Fate desapareció

-Su velocidad aumento- se dijo Nanoha, era casi imposible seguirla, aunque estuvieran en espacio cerrado la situación no lucia bien, Varios golpes por todas direcciones atacaron a Nanoha, después Fate tomó a Nanoha por el cuello

-¡Fate!- Nanoha estaba asfixiándose, la rubia lanzó a Nanoha por la ventana, cayó en la amplia explanada donde todo el ejercito la esperaba, estaba rodeada, Nanoha se levantó, con Fate allí no tenia oportunidad, podría destruir bastantes unidades, Fate la detendría, su ataque de Masa podría dañar a Fate pero no quería hacer eso

-Prepárense- Al parecer su objetivo era matarla solamente, Nanoha volteó, Fate estaba preparando un ataque de bombardeo, Nanoha sacó sus escudos, se romperían, pero esperaba salir viva del ataque, no tenia opción, Nanoha dio un fuerte tocón en el piso ocasionando un fuerte temblor, Fate dejó su ataque para cargar contra ella

-¡Maldita sea!- el aumento de velocidad de Fate la tomó por sorpresa, Fate la golpeo y la elevó al cielo para rematarla contra el piso

-¡Fuego!- Fate se retiro, una lluvia de balas impactó contra Nanoha, no podía moverse, cada vez que intentaba levantarse la fuerza de las balas la derribaba de nuevo, pero no se rendiría, su regeneración no era suficiente, cada vez le costaba mas trabajo levantarse, el dolor se volvía mas intenso

-¿Voy a… morir?- Nanoha cayó al suelo

-¡Plasma Lancer!- Fate atacó a Nanoha

-¿Quieres salvarte?- dijo una voz en su cabeza

-SI, no quiero morir aquí- dijo Nanoha, una risa retumbó por todo su cerebro, sintió una fuerte punzada en la espalda que recorrió todo su cuerpo, gritó muy fuerte, una sustancia negra brotó desde debajo de su piel cubriendo todo su cuerpo como una armadura, su brazo derecho se deformó transformándose en una espada, su brazo izquierdo se transformó en un escudo, de su nueva armadura brotaron púas y se endureció, un casco cubrió su cabeza, los disparos rebotaban contra ella

-¿Qué es eso?- dijeron los soldados, Nanoha gritó, movió rápidamente su brazo, los cañones de las armas fueron cortados, los soldados estaban atónitos, después se dieron cuenta de que sus cuerpos también estaban cortados

-¡Señor! ¡El sujeto ha evolucionado!- dijo un científico viendo la escena por un monitor

-al fin, Nanoha Takamachi ha sido completamente activada, veamos si puede contra Fate- dijo Gaz observando la escena

Fate arremetió contra Nanoha, esta simplemente la bloqueó con el escudo, Nanoha intentó cortar a Fate con la espada, Fate bloqueo con Bardiche y dio una patada contra el cuello de Nanoha, el golpe no surtió efecto, ambas se separaron, Nanoha sacó las garras y corrió hacia Fate, esta golpeo el piso con Bardiche ocasionando una onda eléctrica por el piso, esta paralizó a Nanoha, Fate corrió contra Nanoha golpeándola varias veces con las espadas de Bardiche, apenas y rasgaron su armadura, Nanoha volvió a gritar, un látigo salió de su mano y lo lanzó contra Fate, esta lo esquivó, pero otro látigo la tomó del cuello, Nanoha la atrajo hacia ella, su casco se desvaneció, transformó su otro brazo en mazo para recibir a Fate, la rubia escupió sangre, Nanoha continuo con el castigo golpeándola varias veces, Fate se libero cortando el látigo con su puño relámpago, Fate se limpió la sangre, Nanoha sacó nuevamente la espada

-Parece como si en verdad quisiera matarla- dijo un científico

-eso quiere, el virus la esta controlando- dijo Gaz

-es una carnicería- dijo un científico

-¡Espera!- dijo otro científico

-¡Estamos perdiendo a Testarossa!-

-¡Que!- preguntó Gaz preocupado

-¡Alguien la está liberando de nuestro control!-

-¡Arréglenlo!- Gaz buscó la manera

-Buen trabajo Vivio- dijo Einhart desde el conducto de ventilación

-Pan comido- dijo la rubia de ojos bicolor

Fate estaba golpeando a Nanoha con Bardiche lo más rápido que podía, pero de repente dejó de hacerlo

-¿Nanoha?- preguntó la rubia, Nanoha aprovechó para liberarse y golpearla en la cara con el mazo, Fate se alejó aturdida, Nanoha la volvió a golpear varias veces, Fate le aplicó una atadura, tomó unos segundos para recuperarse

-¿Nanoha? ¿Yo te hice esto?- Nanoha gruñía, era como un animal

-Despierta por favor- Fate se acercó, Nanoha sonrió, Fate se quedó estática, una púa le atravesaba el vientre, Fate se arrodilló, la púa salía desde la armadura de Nanoha, la atadura desapareció igual que la púa, Nanoha sacó la espada, tomó a Fate por el cabelló y colocó la espada juntó al cuello de Fate, la alejó para dar el golpe de gracia decapitando a la rubia

-perdóname- dijo Fate cerrando los ojos, la espada se detuvo al tocar la piel de Fate

-¡Mátala!- una voz sonó en la cabeza de Nanoha

-¡No lo hare!- respondió Nanoha

-No- dijo Nanoha, Fate la volteó a ver

-Perdóname por favor- dijo Nanoha alejando la espada y soltando a Fate, su armadura se desvaneció, Fate respiró aliviada, Nanoha suspiró, ambas se tiraron al piso

-Pensé que ibas a matarme- dijo Fate

-Eso pensé, pero a ti te pagan mas- dijo Nanoha

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta- rió Fate

- igualmente- dijo Nanoha, Esta volteo a ver a Fate, sangraba abundantemente, se levantó rápidamente para auxiliarla

-¿Estas bien?- Nanoha observó su herida, ella la había hecho

-Descuida, sanará antes de lo que piensas- Fate se sentó, se quitó el pedazo de Barrier Jacket desgarrado, revelando que su herida comenzaba a sanarse

-Tal vez no sea tan buena como la tuya, pero no moriré- dijo Fate

-¿Tu tenias a Reinforce?- dijo Nanoha, Fate asintió

-Esta detrás del edificio, en un arbusto- dijo Fate

-¿Porque habré recuperado el control?- Fate observó sus manos

-Tenemos un ángel de la guarda- Nanoha fue por Reinforce

-¡Aquí esta!- Nanoha levantó el frasco para observar a la pequeña Reinforce inconsciente en él

-¿Y si vuelven a controlarme?- Fate se preocupó, Nanoha fue y la abrazó

-Ya lo hubieran hecho, estoy muy cansada, es la oportunidad perfecta para terminar conmigo- Nanoha sabia que estaba en su limite, con cada pelea se hacia mas débil, podría obtener mas fuerza, pero ¿a que costo?

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré- dijo Fate, se separaron, Nanoha asintió

-¿Ahora que haremos?- preguntó Fate

-Iremos por Vivio, Gaz seguramente la buscará para tener una ventaja, después con Hayate- dijo Nanoha

-Bien, Vamos- Estaban a punto de irse cuando a Nanoha fue derribada por lanzas

-¡Nanoha!- Fate gritó

-¡Escóndete!- Fate asintió, Nanoha se levantó y se quitó varias lanzas, las reconoció

-¡Muéstrate!- Nanoha gritó

-¿Por qué?- una voz familiar sonó tras ella, Nanoha volteó, pero una garra gigante la atrapó

-¿Por qué haces cosas malas?- una niña pequeña rubia le hablaba con un tono de tristeza, Nanoha no se movió, veía a la niña atentamente

-Yuri Eberwein- La niña centró su atención en ella

-No justificare mis acciones, pero no soy la mala- dijo Nanoha, la niña empezó a apretar la garra que era parte de su dispositivo

-Mientes- Nanoha sentía la increíble presión sobre su cuerpo

-Yo jamás te mentiría- dijo Nanoha asfixiándose

-¿En realidad eres Nanoha?- una espada de relámpago atacó a Yuri, pero otra garra la detuvo

-Fate, tu también- Yuri la vio fijamente

-¡Huye Fate!- gritó Nanoha, las dos sabían que contra Yuri no tenían oportunidad en el estado en que se encontraban

-¡No te dejaré!- Fate atacó de nuevo, pero su herida le pasaba factura, Yuri la golpeo con la garra y la capturó en el suelo

-He capturado a los objetivos- dijo Yuri, una pantalla se abrió en frente de ella

-Buen trabajo- dijo Gaz

-Gaz, ¿Por qué mis amigos son malos?- preguntó Yuri

-No te preocupes, los corregiremos- dijo Gaz

-¡Jamás los encontraras!- gritó Nanoha

-Es tarde para eso, Los Wolkenritter ya cayeron, al igual que su ama- dijo Gaz

-¿Cómo?- dijo Fate

-Vinieron a buscarte, pero se encontraron con esta niña- dijo Gaz

-Después Yagami vino en su auxilio, pero sin Reinforce no estaba a la altura- Gaz estaba contentó con lo que su nuevo peón había logrado, Fate intentaba liberarse, pero estaba bien atrapada


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Suéltame!- Vociferó Fate

-Tranquila Fate- dijo Nanoha

-¿Acaso te rindes Takamachi?- dijo Gaz confiado

-aun no- Nanoha comenzó a concentrarse

-¿Nanoha?- Fate presentía algo

-¡Esto les dolerá!- gritó Nanoha, Fate cerró los ojos, Varias púas gigantes salieron de todo el cuerpo de Nanoha perforando las garras, aunque también hirió a Fate y a Yuri, Nanoha reabsorbió las púas

-¡Auch!- dijo Fate en el suelo, Nanoha corrió a auxiliarla

-Lo siento- dijo Nanoha ayudándola a levantarse

-Pensé que habías usado eso- dijo Fate

-Tú lo interrumpiste, y gracias a ello estamos libres- dijo Nanoha

-De nada, ¿Y Yuri?- preguntó Fate

-No ciento su presencia- Nanoha la buscó con la vista alrededor

-¡Arriba!- gritó Fate, Yuri estaba sobrevolando, Las alas del alma eran gigantescas

-¡Eternal Saber!- gritó Yuri, 2 haces gigantes de color rojo oscuro salieron de sus alas

-¡Cuidado!- ambas saltaron para evitar el impacto directo, pero la explosión las golpeó de lleno, Fate escupió sangre

-¡Fate!- Nanoha veía como su amiga se deterioraba, ese día había recibido demasiado castigo, y todo por su causa, volteó a ver a Yuri, ella era inocente, solo pensaba que hacia lo correcto, se levantó

-¡Yuri!- gritó decidida

-¡Me rindo!- dijo Nanoha, Yuri bajó lentamente, Nanoha la observó, cuando sus pies tocaron el piso la cabeza de Yuri le llegaba a la cintura

-¿Enserio?- Nanoha asintió

-Con una condición, deja ir a Fate- dijo Nanoha, Yuri la veía atónita

-Yo soy la responsable de esto, Fate se vio involucrada, ella no tiene la culpa- Nanoha se arrodilló, observó a Fate tirada en el piso

-Bien hecho instructora- una pantalla se abrió enfrente de Yuri, era Gaz, Yuri colocó ataduras a Nanoha

-U-D, escolta a Nanoha a la instructora a la base, también a la Enforcer

-Pero ella…- Yuri quería replicar, Nanoha lo volteó a ver con rabia

-Haz lo que digo U-D- la pantalla desapareció, Yuri colocó ataduras a Fate también

-Lo siento- Yuri las tomó a ambas con las alas del alma, Nanoha cerró los ojos

-No es tu culpa, Nanoha estaba llorando, pero aun así le dirigió una sonrisa

En el calabozo…

-Yuri siempre ha sido muy fuerte- dijo Vita mientras Shamal la curaba

-Solo espero que Hayate esté bien- dijo Signum, la puerta de la celda se abrió, arrojaron a Hayate en ella

-¡Ama!- Zafira fue a ayudarla, sus heridas eran peores

-¡Hayate!- gritó Vita, la levantaron, había marcas recientes en su espalda y brazos, aun estaba inconsciente

-La torturaron para sacarle información- dijo Shamal empezando a curarla

-Monstruos- dijo Zafira

-¿Por qué Yuri pelea de su lado?- se preguntó Vita

-No parecía ser controlada- dijo Signum, Shamal cayó al piso

-¡Shamal!- Vita fue a verla

-Lo siento, este campo AMF me debilita mucho- dijo el caballero del lago

-¡Demonios! ¡Atrapados como ratas!- grito Signum

-¡Oigan! ¡Inútiles del cielo nocturno!- gritó una voz parecida a la de Hayate

-¿Dearche?- preguntó Zafira

-¡Ya vez! ¡Te dije que si eran!- gritó una voz parecida a la de Fate

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Signum

-Lo mismo les preguntamos, Inútiles del cielo prieto- dijo Dearche despectivamente

-Fuimos capturadas- dijo Stern

-¿Quiénes son los inútiles?- dijo Vita

-¡No me provoques enana!- gritó Dearche

-¡Tranquilas!- dijo Levi

-Nos llamaron del CG por algo urgente- dijo Stern

-Y nos metieron en esta celda- dijo Dearche indignada, Signum supo que habían planeado eso desde hace mucho tiempo

-Me alegro que Yuri esté a salvo en casa- dijo Dearche tranquila, Signum vio a Vita y esta respondió con la misma mirada

-Ella fue la que nos puso aquí- dijo Vita, hubo un silencio

-¡Que!- gritó Dearche

-Dejamos a Yuri con Amita y Kyrie- dijo Levi

-Pues nos pateó el trasero y aquí estamos- dijo Zafira

-¡Hijos de P***! ¡Si se atrevieron a tocar a Yuri!- Dearche se levantó furiosa

-Ahora no podemos hacer nada, esperemos- Stern se sentó tranquilamente

-¡Mierda!- Dearche golpeó el piso

En la zona roja…

Las ataduras de Nanoha y Fate desaparecieron, Nanoha volteó a ver a Yuri

-Tú no eres mala- dijo Yuri

-Tus órdenes…- dijo Nanoha

-Yo no quiero…- a Yuri le brotaron lágrimas

-Dearche me dijo que eras mala, que debía de obedecer a Gaz, porque él era bueno- dijo Yuri

-Dearche no diría eso- dijo Nanoha caminando hacia Fate, Yuri hizo lo mismo, extendió su manita y empezó a Curar a Fate

-Nunca me agradó Gaz, me llama U-D- dijo Yuri

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Yuri, a Nanoha le extrañó la pregunta, Yuri la había estado llamando por su nombre

-Soy Nanoha- dijo observando a Yuri

-No eres Nanoha- dijo Yuri, Nanoha sintió un frio en el corazón

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Nanoha

-No sabia como llamarte, tu apariencia es la de Nanoha, pero eres algo mas- dijo La niña

-No, soy Nanoha- Nanoha estaba empezando a dudar, últimamente no se sentía como ella misma, Yuri sacó a Raising Heart

-Nanoha no mataría a nadie, pero no eres ella- dijo Yuri

-¿Eso no me vuelve malvada?- preguntó Nanoha, Yuri negó con la cabeza

-Es tu Naturaleza, no se le puede culpar a un león por matar a su presa- dijo Yuri

-Sostenla- dijo Yuri, Nanoha con la mano temblorosa la sostuvo

-[Bienvenido Nuevo usuario]- dijo el dispositivo, Yuri tenía razón, Nanoha se quedó estática

-¿Raising Heart?- dijo Nanoha con la voz quebradiza, el dispositivo no respondió

-¿Cómo es que?- Nanoha sollozó

-Aun queda algo de Nanoha en ti, eso es lo que te ha mantenido cuerda, su esencia, sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos- dijo Yuri, dejó de curar a Fate

-Estará bien- dijo Yuri, Nanoha se levantó

-¿Qué soy?- dijo Nanoha

-Decídelo tu- dijo Yuri, se sintió un temblor, dos tipos grandes se acercaban corriendo

-¿Y esos?- Nanoha veía que eran tan rápidos como ella

-Súper soldados- dijo Yuri sacando su dispositivo

-¿Súper que?- preguntó Nanoha

-Son como Fate- dijo Yuri, ambos súper soldados saltaron para atacarlas

-¡Esquiva!- Ambas saltaron, Nanoha sacó la espada

-¡Fate!- Uno de los súper soldados estaba dispuesto a envestirla, Nanoha sintió algo en su brazo, lo transformó y lanzó su puño, su brazo se tornó negro y sus músculos se estiraron, alcanzó a Fate y la salvó atrayéndolo hacia ella

-¿Fate?- Nanoha intentó despertarla, Fate abrió los ojos

-Nanoha- Nanoha no supo que decir, Volteo a ver a Yuri, estaba conteniendo a ambos súper soldados

-Si, Fate- dijo Nanoha, no debía averiguarlo

-¡Porque hacen esto!- Yuri levantó a ambos súper soldados con las alas del alma, Se liberaron rápidamente, entre ambos golpearon a Yuri, está puso escudos para detenerlos

-Yuri Eberwein, por ayudar a dos fugitivas, serás exterminada junto a ellas- dijo uno, los escudos se rompieron, ambos puños la impactaron en el estómago y la lanzaron, Fate la agarró en el aire, Nanoha arremetió contra ambos con la espada, ambos la esquivaron y le dieron una devastadora patada

-¡Nanoha!- Fate sacó a Bardiche, golpeando a uno de ellos hiriéndolo en el hombro, el otro la golpeó

-¡Eternal Ring!- Yuri lanzó un aro de energía contra ambos, los dos la esquivaron y saltaron hacia ella

-¡Scissors!- siseo Yuri haciendo aparecer 2 sables de energía a sus lados y cerrándolos para intentar cortarlos por la mitad, pero su ataque nada mas los golpeó

-Están macizos- dijo Yuri sentándose, Nanoha sabia que debía de hacer algo, lo que hizo antes, contra Fate, sin duda eso les daría la ventaja, Nanoha se concentró, la voz volvió

-(¿Recurres a mi otra vez?)- dijo

-No, vengo por mi poder- dijo Nanoha

-(¡Jajaja! ¡Intenta tomarlo!)- la voz sonaba confiada

-¡Nanoha!- Fate vio como su amiga se desplomaba

-¡Nanoha! Yuri- intentó retroceder, pero el súper soldado la tomó por el cuello, Fate dejó a Nanoha en el suelo, Fate arremetió contra el súper soldado obligándolo a soltar a Yuri, el súper soldado dio un golpe rápido derribando a Fate sometiéndola, el otro súper soldado sometió a Yuri, ambos se prepararon para dar el golpe de gracia, pero grandes púas los atravesaron, las púas venían del puño de Nanoha, traía puesta su coraza

-Volví- dijo Nanoha, sus púas volvieron a su brazo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba entre los dos, tomó a Yuri y a Fate lanzándolos lejos, los súper soldados se lanzaron contra Nanoha, sus brazos y puños aumentaron de masa y asesto un potente golpe a ambos, con su brazo de látigo lanzó a uno contra el otro

-Es muy fuerte- dijo Fate, Yuri asintió, Nanoha los golpeó a ambos con sus brazos de martillo, varios tentáculos salieron de su cuerpo, Fate cerró los ojos, Nanoha consumió a los súper soldados, Nanoha sintió los recuerdos de los súper soldados, su coraza desapareció y fue con Fate

-Hayate, Dearche y los demás están en el CG- dijo Nanoha, Yuri la miró sorprendida

-¿Dearche?- preguntó la niña, Nanoha asintió, Yuri sonrió

-Supongo que iremos por ellas- dijo Fate

-Exacto- Nanoha buscó con la mirada

-¿Y Reinforce?- preguntó Nanoha, Fate volteó

-Ya hasta se me había olvidado, vamos por ella- dijo Fate, Nanoha asintió

En el CG…

-Listo- Shamal había terminado de vendar la mano de Hayate, le faltaban 3 uñas

-Debemos Salir de aquí- Signum buscaba la manera de salir

-Descuida, Nanoha no nos olvidará- dijo Vita

-No lo hará- dijo Hayate débilmente

-¡Ama!- dijo Signum exaltada, los guerreros voltearon a verla, se sentó con trabajo

-¿Qué te hicieron?- dijo Zafira

-prefiero no recordarlo- dijo Hayate observando su mano, se oyó una explosión, Vita fue a la puerta de la celda, pegó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar con mayor detalle

-¡Blast Shoot!- una voz gritó haciendo volar la puerta y a Vita también

-¡Venimos a rescatarlos inútiles!- Dearche entró por el orificio donde estaba la puerta

-¡Porque no avisan!- gritó vita levantándose enojada del suelo, sonó la alarma

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Hayate

-Larga historia, salgamos de aquí- dijo Levi y empezaron la huida

En el CG

-Deben de estar por aquí- Fate derrotaba a algunos soldados mientras se infiltraban en las profundidades del CG

-No deben estar lejos- Nanoha y Yuri iban tras ella

-Los calabozos estaban por aquí- dijo Fate acercándose a una puerta, la cual al tocarla explotó

-¿Fate?- Yuri la cachó con las alas del alma

-¡Ya basta con las explosiones!- vociferó Vita

-¡Así es mi personaje! ¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo Levi

-Jamás había pensado que esto era tan enorme- dijo Signum

-¡Nanoha!- exclamó Shamal, los dos grupos se encontraron

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- preguntó Vita

-No fue difícil- dijo Nanoha

-Dejemos eso para luego- dijo Stern intentando quitarse a Yuri de encima

-Buena idea- el grupo se dirigió a la salida rápidamente

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo Zafira

-Debemos encontrar a los demás- dijo Fate

-Sé donde están- dijo Reinforce, Nanoha la observó

-¿Pueden preparar el antídoto?- Nanoha se dirigió a Reinforce, La pequeña asintió

-Bien, Yo iré por Gaz- dijo Nanoha

-Eso no va a pasar- dijo Fate

-Si no lo detengo…-

-Detenemos- Fate interrumpió- iré contigo- dijo la rubia

-Negativo- dijo Nanoha, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar a Fate de nuevo

-Yo también iré- dijo Yuri soltando a Dearche

-Necesito cerciorarme de algo- dijo Yuri, Nanoha sabia de qué

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Dearche, Yuri asintió

-Bien, iremos las tres, Te guste o no- dijo Fate, Nanoha sabia que era imposible convencerla de lo contrario

-De acuerdo, pero si las cosas se ponen mal…-

-Las arreglaremos juntas- dijo Fate interrumpiendo a Nanoha, está asintió

-bien, nosotros prepararemos la cura- dijo Dearche

-Cuidense- dijo Stern

-¿Seguras que quieren ir solo ustedes 3?- dijo Signum

-Habrá menos probabilidades de que nos atrapen- dijo Yuri

-¿saben donde está?- preguntó Vita

-El vendrá solo- Vita asintió al oír a Fate

-De acuerdo, suerte- Nanoha, Fate y Yuri las vieron partir

-¿Algún plan en específico?- preguntó Yuri

-Uno- Nanoha volteó, No sabía si decirle la verdad a Fate, que tal vez Nanoha ya no existía, tenía miedo, no lo diría hasta que fuera necesario

-ahí que hacer algo de ruido- dijo Nanoha, Fate asintió


End file.
